The After Party
by lovinglife18
Summary: What would have happened with Jane and Nick in season 1 episode 7 if Ben didn't interrupt. This is my first story. Rated M for a reason. Please review!


"So when you said cleaning up," she began, moving towards Nick.

He smiled and said "What?"

"You just meant cleaning up, right?" Jane asked hesitantly, looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

"Yeah, what'd you think I meant?" he asked. She walked closer to him and he leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips. They pulled away, but quickly resumed kissing one another as he lifted her up on to the counter.

Her hands were on his back, his shoulders and his neck as he pulled her closer to him. Their tongues collided, and jane let out a soft moan. He began to move his hands to the small of her back and then playfully bit her lips.

He ground his pelvis into her center. She never thought she could feel this way. She was filled with desire, lust and want. She wrapped her legs around his back and pulled him closer to her as she gyrated against his erection.

He pulled away and looked at her. "Let's continue this in my room" he said as he lifted her up so she was straddling his waist. She didn't protest.

She began unzipping his hoodie while they continued ravaging each other as he carried her up the stairs to his room. She kicked her shoes off on the way up and her heels went tumbling down stairs. When they reached his room, he undid her belt and let it land on the floor.

He closed the door behind him and placed her on the bed. She then quickly removed his hoodie, and he leaned up and took off his shirt, throwing it onto the floor. He resumed his position on top of her, setting one leg in between hers. She felt him growing hard and buckled her hips against him. He ground into her in response.

"Nick, I've been waiting for such a long time for you to notice me," she confessed. She wrapped her fingers through his hair and then let her arms linger around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Jane. My eyes have been closed for the past few years. I've been focusing so much on baseball and school and making my parents proud."

"I understand," Jane replied, "but what matters is that you're here with me now."

He smiled at her, and touched her cheeks with his hands before kissing her forehead.

She couldn't resist him any longer. She began touching him everywhere. His neck, his arms, his chest. She loved the feeling of his hot searing skin as she ran her hands up and down his back. She then flipped him over so that she was on top and traced his tight abs with her fingers. She could feel his whole length now growing bet ween her legs and she ground into him and they both moaned. She snaked her hand down to his pants and rubbed his erection over his jeans.

He placed his hands on either side of her neck, pulled her to him, and kissed her deeply. He swirled his tongue around her mouth and then sucked lightly on her bottom lip. He began unbuttoning her sweater and quickly moved the material off her shoulders and onto the floor.

She trailed kisses down his torso until she met his boxers peeking out of his pants. She slipped a finger under the waistband, teasing him, just simply moving her finger under the fabric. She quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans but then moved her hands back up to his neck and resumed kissing him full force, teasing him yet again.

He wanted more. He wanted so much more. He wanted her. He wanted to make her his.

"Jane, i want you" he managed to say in between their kisses and moans.

She pulled away for a moment and looked in his eyes. She saw passion and want, and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back. "I want you too," she managed to reply.

With that he took control. He flipped himself back over so that she was underneath him once again and pinned her hands back. He attacked her mouth, then moved to kiss her jaw. He then nipped at her neck slowly, teasing her. The sensation was amazing and he sucked enough to mark her, to claim her as his.

He moved his hand to the bottom of her shirt and slowly began moving the material up, feeling her soft skin as he made his way higher. She leaned forward and with one quick swoop, her shirt made its way to the floor next to her other discarded articles of clothing. They resumed kissing and nick began moving his hand lower until he reached her thighs.

"Are you nervous?" he asked as he slowly inched his hand up her thigh. He kept eye contact with her as he met the fabric of her skirt. She didn't say anything, but her breath hitched when he softly traced circles on her thigh with his thumb.

He pushed his hand under her skirt and resumed moving towards her hot center. She squirmed under him, wanting him to touch her so badly. His hands moved up to her panties and he slowly and lightly rubbed her center over the material. She moaned and arched her back up at his touch.

"Please nick," she pleaded. But he continued teasing her. Two can play at this game, he thought. He recoiled his hand and moved it down her thigh away from her center.

"No," she protested as he moved his hand away.

"Don't worry, just be patient. I want to make you feel good," he said as he kissed her neck. "You just have to be patient, Jane."

She relaxed and let him take control, unwillingly. He moved his hands back up to her center, to her panties and could feel her wetness already.

"You're soaked Jane," he moaned in approval.

"You turn me on nick," she said. "If I were you, I'd be more concerned if I wasn't soaked."

He laughed, but resumed where he left off. He continued rubbing her through her panties. He circled her clit as Jane let out a moan. She closed her eyes and reveled the feeling of being touched by the person she's had a crush on for the longest time.

He finally pushed aside her panties and slipped a finger into her hot, wet center. Nick began moving his finger inside of her slowly and Jane let out a moan.

Jane had never gone this far with anyone. She had never gone past first base, but here she was with nick, about to go all the way.

Her thoughts were disrupted when he insert another finger and began to move his fingers in and out of her aching center at a faster speed. Jane started panting with each thrust of his hand, and then began moving her hips in unison with his fingers. This feeling was so new to her, and so pleasing. She felt both relaxed and stressed at the same time.

He continued pounding his fingers into her, increasing his speed so that his hand was almost vibrating, all the while rubbing her clit with his thumb. She was close, he could feel it. A few seconds later, Jane let out a cry as she came over the edge. He watched her come down from her orgasm, watching her chest move up and down until she started breathing regularly again.

"How was that?" he asked with a smile on his face, clearly knowing the answer. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Amazing," she replied. "That was the first time anyone's ever touched me," she confessed.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me Jane? I wouldn't have moved so fast if I had known," he got off of her and sat at the edge of his bed. He was a respectable kind of guy. If he had known she was a virgin, he wouldn't have invited her to his room. Not because he didn't want to sleep with her, but because her first time should be special. He grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it back on.

"Well, I'm telling you now," she said. She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Plus, I wanted that. I wanted you to touch me. I've wanted that for so long. It felt amazing, Nick. No one has ever made me feel like that."

"I still think we should wait before we take the next step though, Jane. I don't want to push you into doing something you might regret later on."


End file.
